Le pirate et le scientifique
by Jane Foster
Summary: Agnus a fabriquer une petite fiole qui servira au "grand" Barbe noire de lui montrer son talent dans un domaine particulier  Gros CRACK et PWP WARNING YAOI! vous etes prevenus! Bonne lecture!


_**Titre :** _Le pirate et le scientifique

_**Couple:**_ Marshall D. Teach ~ Barbe noire X Agnus

_**Genre:**_ Yaoi! Si vous n'aimer pas partez! Les autres restez vas y avoir du lemon !

_**Résumé : **_Une rencontre entre deux êtres que tout oppose et pourtant…

_**Disclaimer :**_ bon Rien n'est à moi… One Piece et Devil May Cray appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs mais j'économise !

_**Note de l'auteur (e même si moi je trouve ca moche de le rajouter ^^) :**_ pur crack ! Je trouvait qu'ils allaient trop bien ensemble et aussi, c'est un (ou une je sais pas…) PWP! XD Amuser vous bien ! Et faite pas attention aux fautes s'il en reste ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le pirate et le scientifique<strong>_

Marshall D. Teach alias Barbe Noire s'avança vers le scientifique.

« Alors ? T'as fini ? ca fait trois heures que j'attends !

D-deux minutes ! J-j-j'ai bientôt fini ! »

Teach soupira. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il attendait Agnus. Cet idiot voulait que tout soit parfait mais bon, quand même trois heures pour un simple lubrifiant ! Certes ce sera sa première fois mais il était peut être le grand et terrifiant barbe Noire, celui que tout le monde craignait mais il savait être doux ! Parfois…parce que lorsqu'il en avait vraiment envie il pouvait être assez…hum…comment dire…violent ! Oui, voila ! Violent ! Comme cette fois avec la petite rookies. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Jewelry Bonney ! Il la lui avait bien mise a celle la ! ZEHAHAHA !*

« ca y est ! J-je l'ai fini ! Il est s….

C'est pas vrai il s'est mis a faire des explications, ce disait Teach, bon tant pis je voulais le faire ailleurs mais la… j'en ai encore pour la journée ! Laffite va encore me saouler avec ses remarques « la morale ceci, l'amour cela… » Sale romantique à la con !

Il attrapa le bras du savant fou, le mis sur la table, faisant s'envoler les feuilles de celui-ci (décidément on aime les faire s'envoler celle la !) lui arrachant une grimace au passage.

« Mais que… que fait tu ? M-m-mes recherches ! Argh ! Pas sur l-l-la table ! Arr…

Agnus fut coupé par les lèvres de Barbe Noire. Il gémit sous les assauts de celui-ci, très vite leurs langues commencèrent leur ballet sensuel. Les vêtements du scientifique qui faisait barrière à Teach qui, en tant que bon pirate, les lui arrachât. La tenue des officiers de l'ordre de l'Epée s'envolât rejoindre les feuilles au sol. Il ce lécha la lèvre a la vue du corps qui s'offrait a lui.

« Zehahaha ! Mais c'est qu'il est musclé le petit ! »

Agnus ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de se mordre la lèvre devant la vue de Teach au dessus de lui, le regard en feu et le sourire aux lèvres, carnassier évidemment.

Barbe Noire commença son traitement, il s'amusa avec l'un de ses tétons durcit par le plaisir, le maltraitant, le mordant. Les gémissements de son amant l'incitèrent à continuer plus bas.

Ainsi il fit glisser sa langue le long du torse du scientifique puis, arrivant au nombril il imita l'acte prochain, en enfonça sa langue, en léchant les contours du « petit trou ». Agnus gémissait, prenant les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis

« A-a-a-ah M-Marshall! Va v-v-va plus loin plus vite! Je, je n-n-n'en peux plus !

Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Zehahaha ! Je vais tellement te baiser que tu pourras plus te lever ! »

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Teach retira le reste des vêtements restant sur sa victime, ouvra son pantalon puis il ce mis sur Agnus, faisant ce toucher leur virilités ce qui leur soutira un râle de plaisir. Il attrapa le flacon, qui lui avait valu trois heures d'attente, il le versa sur sa verge tendue et virilement grossit. Agnus regardait absent subjugué par la grosseur du membre de l'ancien capitaine corsaire. Ce qui n'échappa pas au susnommé qui laissa s'échapper son célèbre et gros « Zehahaha ». Teach regarda le savant fou.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux Agnus ! Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ! »

Agnus le regarda. Puis prenant son courage a deux mais il essaya de prononcer la fameuse demande

« Marshall D. Teach….P-Prends…

Oui? Que dois-je prendre?

Prends-moi ! Met la moi !

Zehahaha ! Le mot magique ? » Teach s'amusait avec la patiente du plus jeune s'amusant a passer ses doigts sur l'entrée sans jamais les enfoncer.

« Marshall prends moi s'il – s'il te plait ! »

Teach s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, lui soutirant une grimace d'inconfort, certes grâce à son magnifique lubrifiant il n'avait pas mal mais Marshall était bien foutu si l'on peut dire…Ainsi sentir le sexe en lui était fort désagréable ! Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois il ne se doutait pas que ca serait aussi gros ! Pendant qu'Agnus se perdait dans ses pensées et ses gémissements. Teach avait commencé ses va et viens, d'abord lentement, histoire d'apprécier, ce délectant de chaque petit gémissements du scientifique ainsi que des joli bout de phrases qu'il essayait de prononcer. Puis il ce mit à rechercher le point qui ferait voir des étoiles à son amant : la l'a trouva enfin vu le cri aigue que venait de faire Agnus, la tête penchée en arrière et le corps archée au maximum. Teach s'amusa à toucher cette zone dite sensible plusieurs fois, puis il prit le sexe de son amant commençant à le masturber au rythme de ses frénétiques va et viens. Enfin ce fut la jouissance, la libération, Agnus se déversa dans la paume de Teach et lui dans l'antre d'Agnus. Reprenant leur souffle, ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre la table étant trop petite pour permettre à Teach de bouger.

Apres avoir récupérer Teach ce leva, s'arrangeât, et, partir avec le sourire. Ce scientifique l'avait bien amusé ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci, toujours sur la table, jambe écarté, le liquide blanchâtre coulant de son entrée. Agnus, de son cote, reprenait ses esprits, regardant son amant partir sans dire un mot. Non pas qu'il était sentimentale mais, c'était sa PREMIERE FOIS ! Il aurait pu au moins, lui dire si oui ou non, il avait été parfait mais il fut vite rattraper à la réalité ce mit à ranger le désordre causé par tous ça en prenant bien soin de s'habiller. Il faisait assez froid dans son labo, c'est mieux pour les expériences.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur neige venait de tomber par terre. Malheureusement il était encore jeune homme était le petit Nero. Il s'était perdu et, ne me demander pas comment. Je n'en sais pas plus que lui. Cependant, il réussit à partir, non sans courir puis pour son plus grand plaisir il réussit aussi à oublier car comme tout le monde le sais que parfois lorsqu'un souvenir est trop douloureux et traumatisant, on l'oublie. Ainsi cela explique que Nero ne fut pas choqué de ce retrouver face a Agnus lorsqu'ils ce rencontrèrent.

* * *

><p>* Allusion a un monstrueux doujinshi trouvé sur internet, si vous le désirer quand même (sale pervers !) je peux vous donner le lien !<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour que l'auteur retrouve sa sante mentale !

SOGEQUEEN ~~3


End file.
